Je t'aime
by Xi-Ruu-Chan
Summary: Aku Xingcai dan aku menyukai seorang laki - laki yang menyebalkan. Dia memang menyebalkan, agak idiot tapi entah kenapa aku menyukainya...


Xi : Xi balik dari kasur~! #plakplekplok# Sambil nunggu review fanfic Vocaloid, TODO? Xi mau buat fanfic DW dengan pair kesukaan Xi~!

Ruu : UN nak~ UN~

Xi : Gapapa, Ruu. Daripada ide di kepala Xi kabur begitu selesai UN… Mumpung ide dan niat ngetik masih nongkrong di jiwa Xi.

Ruu : *facepalm*

Xi : _Saa~! Tanoshimu, minna~! _*tebar fanfic (?)*

* * *

**Je t'aime**

**A Dynasty Warriors Fanfic**

**Rated : K+**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : Romance yang sungguh sedikit, OOC, Typo, Gajeness, Abalness, will make you musou Author (specially Xi), bahasa nyampur dll…**

**Disclaimer : Ehm, sayangnya Dynasty Warrior bukan milik Author, tapi milik Koei. #hiks# #akurapopo# **_**Demo**_**, cerita **_**belong to watashi **_**(?).**

**Pair : Guan Ping x Zhang Xingcai**

_o-O-o_

Namaku Zhang Xingcai. Panggil saja aku Xingcai. Umurku 14 tahun. Sebagai gadis biasa, aku menjalani kehidupan biasa dan mengalami hal yang biasa dialami yaitu jatuh cinta. Aku memang sedang jatuh cinta sih. Dan orang yang kusuka adalah…

"Hoi, Xingcai!"

Aku mendongak ke sumber suara.

"Kenapa, heh Guan Ping?". Laki – laki yang bernma Guan Ping gitu cengengesan di depanku.

"Kau enggak makan?"

"Enggak. Aku bangun kesiangan dan enggak sempat buat bekal. Aku beli kotak nasi tapi terjatuh gara – gara seseorang.", jawabku datar.

"Naas betul kau…"

"Apa katamu barusan?"

"_B-Bu_! Tidak ada~!"

"Bohongnya ketahuan…"

"Sudah, sudah anak mama jangan ngambek. Nanti aku jajani kau di kantin deh!"

"Heh? Seriusan?"

"Enggak bohong."

"-_- Kau…"

"Haha, iya nanti kujajani. Kalau kau kelaperan kan repot!"

Aku menggeram kesal. "Sini kau!", seruku ke arahnya dan mengejarnya. Dia kabur sambil tertawa.

Huh. Mengesalkan sekali sih. Tapi… Itu yang kusukai darimu.

"Sudah, sudah ah!", Guan Ping tertawa meski kupukuli. Memang tabiatku seperti itu.

"Habis ini pelajaran apa?", tanyanya.

"Sejarah, yang ngajar Pak Huang Zhong."

"Heh? Dia? Yah, bisa – bisa aku tidur dong!"

"Silahkan tidur.", ujarku lalu meninggalkannya.

"Siap – siap saja namamu kucatat sebagai murid yang tak tertib dalam pelajaran.", ancamku selaku ketua kelas.

Guan Ping hanya terkekeh. Konyol. Tapi kenapa aku menyukaimu?

-SKIP-

"Baiklah anak – anak. Hari ini pulang cepat karena ada rapat guru. Bereskan buku. Selamat siang anak – anak, _zai jian_!"

"_Xie xie, lao shi. Zai jian_."

Huwah. Pelajaran sejarah yang baru saja didongengkan Pak Huang Zhong itu berakhir. Ditambah dengan pulang cepat, mungkin aku harus menarik pernyataanku bahwa ini hari naasku.

"Xingcai, mau pulang bareng?"

Aku mendongak. Oh, Guo Jia. Aku menggeleng.

"_Dui bu qi_. Hari ini aku ada janji dengan seseorang. _Zai jian_!"

"_Mei guan xi. Zai jian_!"

Aku membawa tasku lalu menghampiri seseorang yang sedang tertidur lelap tanpa sadar bahwa pelajaran sudah selesai.

"Hoy, bangun…", aku mengguncang bahunya tapi enggak bangun. Aku menatap wajahnya yang sedang tidur. Beda jauh saat ia bangun. Biasanya wajahnya konyol dan seperti idiot. Ternyata saat tidur makin idiot saja. #plak#

Aku menyeringai iseng. Aku mencubit hidungnya hingga nafasnya tertahan. Toh dia masih bisa bernafas dengan mulutnya. Dan kau tau? Dia mengeluarkan suara aneh dari mulutnya. Seperti _ba ba _kalau tidur. Aku sukses tertawa.

"Huh? X-Xingcai? Sudah pulang sekolah ya…?", tanyanya dengan mata mengantuk. Aku berkacak pinggang sambil menahan tawaku. 'Akhirnya kau bangun juga, dasar pemalas', batinku.

"Ya! Kau mau tidur sampai kapan, kebo? Kau punya janji mentraktirku.", tagihku. Dia menguap lalu membereskan bukunya dan bangkit.

"Ya sudah ayo.", ujarnya lalu menarik tanganku spontan. HOI! Enak saja main tarik tangan orang. Tapi tunggu… Tangannya… Hangat… Dan, aku membiarkan tanganku digenggamnya. Tapi… Aku segera menarik tanganku dari genggamanya.

"Apa – apaan kau ini!"

"Heh? Ah, _dui bu qi_…"

"_Apeng _sekali kau."

"Haha."

Kami berdua akhirnya tiba di kantin. Aku duduk dan Guan Ping yang akan membelikanku makanan.

Hm, kantin ramai juga ya. Di sana – sini para manusia muda yang menjadi siswa Dynasty Junior High School bertebaran (?). Bahkan, pemandangan mainstream yakni pemandangan 'Sima Shi makan Bao Zi' juga ada.

"Hey, Xingcai!"

Aku mendongak ke atas. Guo Jia dan Ma Chao. Ngapain mereka, heh? Mereka saling melempar tatapan sinis. Dan percakapan yang dibuka oleh Ma Chao dengan bahasa aneh dimulai.

"_I like you!_"

"_Dakara nani? Aishiteru_!"

"_Ik hou zoveel van je_!"

"_Ich liebe dich mehr_!"

"_Toi yeu em_!"

"_Gretara pyara!_"

"_He__t__, __но я_!"

"_Eu_!"

"_Yo_!"

"_Mi estas_!"

_Opo – opoan iki_. Pada ngomong apaan sih? Bahasa alien? Uh, pusing aku dengerinnya! Mulutku hendak mengucapkan sesuatu tapi kelihatannya seseorang telah menyerobotku.

"_Mandheg_!"

Seseorang menggebrak meja. Semua mata tertuju padanya.

"_Lunga & tinggalake awake! _Xingcai _duweku!_", serunya. Ok, _fix_! Kepalaku penat!

_Kenapa hari ini aku apes banget sih?_, batinku. Tapi setidaknya berkat bahasa yang diucapkan tadi, Ma Chao dan Guo Jia pergi.

"_Xie xie_…" ujarku pada penolongku tadi yang ternyata adalah…

…

Guan Ping…?

Dia menghela nafas lalu menatapku dengan nyengir. "Baksonya abis, cari makan di warung aja yuk.", ajaknya. Dan aku mengangguk.

Sesampainya di warung… #apa beneran ada warung ya, di Cina#

"Mie 2 ya…"

"Ya…". Dan sang Ibu pemilik warung itu memberikan kami mie.

Aku bertopang dagu, memakan mie sambil menatap Guan Ping. Begitu juga dengannya.

"K-Kenapa?", tanyanya _salting_. Aku terkekeh lalu menggeleng.

"Hm… Xingcai? Tumben kau tidak bersama Liu Shan, pacarmu itu.", tanya Guan Ping nge-jleb.

"Haah… Yaah. Tadi pagi… Kami berdua putus.", jawabku dengan nada datar.

"HAH?! PUTUS?!"

'_Shut up your mouth…', _batinku. Aku mengangguk. Alasannya sepele sih. Hanya gara – gara dia menjatuhkan nasi kotakku. Tapi parahnya dia enggak mau menggantinya apalagi minta maaf! KETERLALUAN ENGGAK SIH?!

"Berarti aku ada peluang, ya?"

_DEG!_

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku heran dengan maksud Guan Ping. Dia terkekeh.

"Lagipula, sebenarnya yang aku sukai bukan dia. Aku hanya terpaksa menerimanya.", akuku.

Guan Ping mengangkat alisnya tertarik. "Lalu, siapa yang sebenarnya kau suka?"

Aku menghela nafas. Menatapanya. "Orang yang kusuka itu, orang yang selalu menghiburku. Dia selalu melakukan hal yang terbaik. Meski yah, bisa dibilang dia itu agak idiot juga."

Guan Ping mengernyitkan dahinya. "Siapa, heh?".

Aku menghela nafas. Tiba – tiba aku teringat suatu kata yang pernah diucapkan kakakku, Zhang Bao setelah pertukaran murid dari Prancis. Kalau tak salah, dia bilang…

"_Je t'aime_…"

Aku berusaha menahan rona di wajahku. Kutatapi Guan Ping. Ekspresinya agak shock. Uuh…

"Xingcai, kamu…"

Aku menahan nafas dan memejamkan mataku. Menunggu kata – kata Guan Ping selanjutnya.

"…matamu masih belekkan."

…

APA KATAMU?! Aku segera mengambil cermin dari tasku dan mengaca. Heh? Enggak ada belekkan kok! Aku mendeathglare ke arah Guan Ping yang hanya nyegir kuda.

"GUAN PING!"

Aku mengepalkan tangan ke arahnya dan mengejarnya. Guan Ping kabur keluar dari warung begitu juga aku. Kan enggak enak memporak – porandakan warung orang.

"Woi! Bayar dulu!", seru Ibu pemilik warung tersebut.

Yah, kejar – kejaran ter-skip dulu. Setelah Guan Ping membayarnya, barulah kejar – kejaran berlanjut.

"STOP!", Guan Ping berhenti dan menghentikan langkahku. Aku juga ikut terhenti. "Tadi kau ngomong apa sih? Aku enggak kedengaran tadi.", ujarnya. Aku menghela nafas. Kesal. Masa aku harus mengucapka kata yang memalukan itu lagi?

"Huh! Dengarkan baik – baik!", ujarku. Lalu melipat tanganku di depan dadaku dan memalingkan mukaku.

"_Je t'aime_!"

Aku menahan rona merah di wajahku.

"Hey, Xingcai.". Aku menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan 'apa'. Dan… D-Dia menangkup wajahku.

"_Je t'aime aussi. Je suis pret a etre battu par vous tant que vous etes heureux. Alors, allez-vous etre mon amie?"_

Aku melirik ke arahnya. Aku yakin, pipiku pasti sangat memerah. Aku menatapnya.

"Artinya apa ya?"

Dannn… Sepertinya pertanyaan itu menjadi hal yang berhasil meng-gubrak-kannya.

"Artinya masih ada belek di matamu!"

Aku menggeram lagi.

"Sudah lah, ayo pulang!"

"Tapi, artikan dulu dong!"

"Hem? Yeah, artinya…"

"Ya…?"

"Nanti saja kuberitahu di rumah oke?"

"Ah kau pelit…"

"Haha! Ngambek deh~!"

"Kau…!"

Kau memang mengesalkan sih. Tapi, hal itu yang kusukai darimu…

-THE END-

* * *

**Nyaha? Bagaimana? Gaje kah? Ehehehe~ Maaf ya kalau terlalu panjang untuk oneshot. Btw, kalau bingung dengan beberapa bahasa Mandarin di sini, biar Xi translate : **

**~Zai jian = Sampai jumpa**

**~Xie xie = Terima kasih**

**~Dui bu qi = Maaf**

**~Mei guan xi = Tidak apa - apa**

**~Bu = Tidak**

**Nyah, Mind to RnR? :3 **_**Xie xie**_**!**


End file.
